


Vowel swap

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [8]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble for a typo.  Or: All proofreaders will eventually make embarrassing ones themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vowel swap

**Author's Note:**

> Jammer wanted Blake and Luke and a certain typo that haunts them. I ended up with two things, so you get them both. I really want to draw RD's card, which should totally involve a weird (well, it's RD, of course it'll be weird) future Santa/Christmas.

Luke had gone through a thousand ways to say "hey, I really like you". Some were to the point, some long and sappy, and they all came out as "uh..." when he spoke.

He shouldn't have kept them in an unencrypted text file. Sure, Blake left his computers alone. That didn't stop _him_ from being a total complete stupid idiot and sending the wrong file. To RD.

He wasn't expecting to get it back with full editor's notes and a reply saying not to worry, buddy, I proofread your mushy stuff.

"Bluke...and Lake? How did I even type that?"

* * *

"RD, I've got something to tell you. It will break your spirit, as is fitting to begin a new year of our rivalry."

"Blake, be nice." Luke swatted him upside the head. "It was really nice of you to send us a card. You even made it yourself."

Said card involved them both dressed in reindeer suits with Santa playing matchmaker and actually wished them a "happy chrismaversarry", but Luke appreciated the thought.

"Yes, but look! RD made......a TYPO."

"Bluke and Lake? Oh jeez, now I'm doing it!"

RD collapsed into a ball on the couch, and Luke sighed.


End file.
